The Sleeping Peach
by Swiss With A Gun
Summary: He waits at her side, afraid she won't wake up, afraid that she will. He can't express his love for her in words. He'll never tell her because he is scared to pop the bubble of insecurity that is always around her. HITSUHINA. FINISHED! (finally...)
1. He waits by her bedside

**A/N: FanFic about T****ôshiro Hitsugaya**** feeling guilty for allowing Aizen to stab Momo Hinamori. Butwhen he admits how he feels to her hings take an unexpected turn . . . **

Tôshirô Hitsugaya couldn't help but think about Sôsuke Aizen stabbing Momo Hinamori in every minute of his waking and asleep life. If only he had been a bit quicker, if only he had been a bit stronger, if only he hadn't trusted the traitor. If only, If only, that was what his life was full of now, If only's. the last time he had seen her was when she was in the 4th division Hospital, and she was still recovering after having organ replacement surgery just over a month ago. She was currently in a coma brought on by being betrayed by the one person she thought she could always trust. Who was it? I'll give you a clue, It wasn't Tôshiro. He was currently on the roof of his office, watching the sunset. He decided that he'd better go and get Rangiku to start on her share of the paperwork, she had already used the excuse ' I'l do it tomorrow, I promise' 6 times this week and it had to be given to Head Captain Yamamoto the following day at the noon captains meeting. He sighed and jumped off of the roof backwards, performing an aerial back somersault before landing silently outside his office door. he wanted to surprise Rangiku, she had been in there since 3 in the afternoon drinking sake with Izuru. He slammed open the door and ordered a very drunk Izuru out, who tried to drink a whole bottle of sake at once as he staggered out of the door. Tôshiro pulled out some pills from the inside pocket of his hayori and shoved one into Rangiku's half-open mouth. He had specially asked that creep from squad 12 to make them, they made anyone instantly sober.

"Captain, what did you do? Awh, you used the pills again didn't you, but they take the fun out of drinking." She did puppy-dog eyes until he whacked her round the head with a small pile of paperwork.

"I . . . Don't . . . CARE." her captain shouted at her "Just do the bloody paperwork, got it?"

"Yes Sir" Rangiku sighed as she stalked back to her quarters. Tôshirô decided that he was going to see how Momo was recovering, he didn't have anything else to do anyway. He walked, he wasn't in a rush, to the 4th company hospital where he was granted complete authorisation to go and see how she was coping, any day, any time. He sat in a wooden carved chair and thought about how he could of prevented this from happening. He could have honed his spiritual pressure better and could have hurt Aizen and killed him as revenge. He could have not followed Izuru and suspected that it was a lousy trap, it was all his fault, all his fault, him the apparent silver-haired child prodigy. He hated that name, it was all wrong, he had white hair, not silver, it was only silver in moonlight, he hated being called a child and how could he have been a prodigy if he couldn't stop Aizen

'It was me who should be blamed, me who should be there instead of Momo, if she could be better, I wouldn't care if I was the one in a coma.' He thought

"I'm sorry Momo, it was all my fault" He whispered to the people who weren't there, nobody heard him, the nurses were all asleep. And he was lost in thought again.

"How can you blame yourself, it wasn't you who was the person who was doing the stabbing, if anyone's to blame, it's me." Someone whispered, barely audible. Tôshirô almost jumped out of his haori,

"M-m-Momo, how long have you been awake?" Tôshirô stammered

"Since you came in, I wanted to surprise you, I guess I did," she whispered, laughing and looking at Tôshirô, who still looked shocked. "So, lil' Shirô, what's been going on, any more executions planned by c-c-captains gone bad?" She tilted her head to the side, as if confused. "Are you going to plan one as well, I'll help you decide, how about the execution of your inability to smile or laugh?"

"I don't laugh because I don' find anything funny really" He said, and ironically, he was laughing "And It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, not lil' Shiro" His smile turning into a fake frown. She just did puppy-dog eyes until he sighed and said

"I tell you what, call me what you want, I don't care any more, Bed-wetter Momo"

"Fine, call me that, I _actually_ don't care anymore, that long sleep I had has finally shown me that little things like nicknames don't really matter to me anymore, they just bounce off of me like I'm using a verbal kidô shield. but Shiro-chan, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Um . . . Momo, you were in a coma for three months, you weren't asleep."

"Oh . . . um . . . er . . . how much paperwork have I got to do? . . . and . . . t-t-th-thr-three months, what's t-the date Shiro-chan?"

"June the second, seeing as its just gone daybreak." He replied

"Hmmmm . . . that rings a bell, do you know what it could remind me of Shiro-chan? It's probably just the day I started at Soul Reaper Academy or something but no . . . that isn't it."

"Momo . . ." Tôshirô replied "I think that tomorrow is your . . ." but he was interrupted by a deafening CRASH. A black and white figure shoved the door open and began to talk excitedly

"I found you finally, other Shirô" Jushirô Ukitake Grinned happily, before falling into a fit of coughs " I (cough) just saw 5 **white** butterflies! (cough)


	2. The best present is one from the heart

**AN/: Hi peeps, I'm back, Yay! So, i give a cookie to all of the awesomely epic people who read chapter one, and a giant cookie to ShiroyukiHime and Shadow Sword524 for Favourite-ing and adding to story alert respectively. I can update every Friday hopefully, because my computer doesn't have internet in my room (My 3DS does, but that can't upload stories). so, let's get started! Yay!**

_Previously_

_ "Momo . . ." Tôshirô replied "I think that tomorrow is your . . ." But he was cut off by a deafening CRASH. A Black and white figure shoved the door open and began to talk excitedly._

_ "I found you finally other Shirô" Jushirô Ukitake grinned happily, before falling into a fit of coughs " I (cough) just saw 5 **white** Butterflies! (cough)"_

"Have you started drinking, Ukitake?" Tôshirô asked sarcastically, glaring at the other white-haired captain in the room

"No, of course not, why would you think that?" He asked bubbily "Oh, there's no need to do that Hinamori." He finished, looking at Momo, who was doing the customary bow that was required when you saw someone of a higher rank than you. (Even Yachiru made fully-grown men tremble when they saw her, and they ended up so scared that they would bow down and promise to give her as much candy as she wanted. But that's for another time** AN/: Do I sense an idea for a fanfic here?**)

"And . . ." The Elder of the white haired captains continued " I came to give you this candy! I was in such a good mood that-"

SMACK

Tôshirô had punched him as hard as he could to stop him and Jushirô was thrown up against the door, but only for a brief moment as his momentum sent him flying through the door and into the Nurse's office opposite Momo's room.

"You _MUST _be drunk_" _Tôshirô snapped as he pulled out the packet of tablets that were usually used on his lieutenant and shoved one in his drooling mouth and forcing him to swallow it.

"Gomen, other Shirô-Chan, Assistant Captain Matsumoto told me to do it, and when I refused, she forced a whole bottle of sake down my throat and showed me a load of white butterflies. then she told me to go and tell you about it and give you a load of candy so that . . ." Ukitake paused " Ah, i remember now, Rangiku said she wanted to film how you treat drunkards, yes, that wa-" He was cut off by Tôshirô running off to find his lieutenant, quickly.

Rangiku was shun-poing away, trying to get to the Shinigami Womens Association before her furious Captain could catch up with her. She knew what he would do if he caught her, it would go like this if her captain made a to-do list:

1) Find Rangiku

2) Freeze her with hyournimaru

3) Shatter the ice into millions of tiny little pieces

4) Melt the pieces

5) Destroy the camera

6) Do some paperwork

7) Ask for a death certificate

8) Have a cup of tea

Rangiku landed on the roof of the Shinigami Womens Association and jumped down to the floor. she ran along and just as she turned the corner and opened the door . . .

SMACK

This was the second time that day that Tôshirô Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten had punched someone in the stomach that day. Rangiku went flying as he grabbed the camera, and stomped on it, crushing it with the heel of his sandal. Unfortunately for him, Rangiku had been running with a fake camera, and had the real footage stored under her lieutenants badge. So, as long as she wasn't awaiting a prominent death, she could still give them the footage. She kept her mischievous laugh and crazy grin in her head and pretended to sulk.

"Now, you can have three extra stacks of paperwork to complete on top of your not yet touched eight stacks." He snarled

"B-but Captain, that means that I can't go drinking with Izuru and Shuuhei tonight" She moaned

"What's that, you want more, okay then, you can have three stacks extra every week for three months, and I'm going to make the stacks large, very large. If you try anything like that again, i'll add four stacks, for four months, that are four times bigger, then five, and so on." The silver-haired prodigy growled. Rangiku was murmuring something.

"Yes, you're right, I probably do have an obsession for the number three." He smiled, as he picked her up and shun-poed over to his office, where he locked the windows and walked out, before locking the door and shun-poing away to the fourth division to find Lieutenant Isane, Hanatarou Yamada (not that anyone could remember his name, of course) and Momo all trying to drag the still hung-over Jushirô onto a bed, with no success.

"Shiro, what was it that you wanted to tell me, before we were interrupted?" Momo asked as he dragged the heavy captain onto a hospital bed. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was two minutes to midnight.

"Why don't you get in your room Momo, it's cold in here, what with that hole in the wall." He told her softly. She obliged, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Tôshirô bent down to retrieve something that had rolled under her bed as the cuckoo clock struck twelve.

"Momo . . ." He began softly "Today is yo- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted as he thrust a small wrapped box and card into her hands. She unwrapped the peach coloured paper to see a beautiful necklace with a die-cast peach hanging from it. She laughed happily and placed it around her neck, reading the elegantly carved words, carved by Tôshirô's sword that read:

Happy Birthday Momo, From Shiro-Chan

"Arigato Shiro-Chan, wait, I thought you didn't like being called Shiro-Chan?" She queried

"I changed my mind, just that one day, just for you, Momo." he smiled softly. She hugged him tightly and gave _him_ a present, a kiss on the cheek. He flushed madly and said that she should get some rest, and to come to his office at five 'o' clock that evening. She gave him another hug and thanked him many times before he left for the tenth division to check up on Rangiku.


	3. Confiding in a friend part one

**AN: I would like to thank;**

**bananapower: review, fav story, story alert.**

**ShadowSword524: review, fav story, story alert.**

**My Heart Stained Blue: review, fav story, story alert.**

**Shiroyukihime: fav story.**

**xXxMusicNCookiesxXx: story alert.**

**Aurelia Artemee: For helping me a lot and allowing me to take part in her HitsuHina around the world one shot collection. Seriously, check it out, it's really good!**

**I'm gonna accept story requests from those who i named above, up to five chapters long, and they will be in it, with any pairings they want (no lemon, hitsukarin, hitsuhiyori or hitsumatsu)**

**My Heart Stained Blue, you guys get two, one fanfic each!**

**Thanks to all of you guys, you are epic!**

**Is anyone else going London MCM expo? I'm gonna ask my textiles teacher to help me with my soi fon cosplay, but, if anyone has made a soi fon costume before, can they tell me how they made it.**

**I badly need ideas for this fic, i dunno what to make happen next, so I'm asking you to please help me and tell me what you want!**

**Summary: Rangiku outsmarts her Taicho! Momo wants to confess to Tôshirô, so who does she ask for help? Why, Rangiku of course ...**

_**Previously:**_

_Tôshirô gave Momo a necklace for her birthday, he then goes out to see if Rangiku has done her paperwork ..._

The white-haired captain of squad ten checked the seven locks on the door, they were all locked, and there was no way that his Fukutaicho would be able to fit through the window. He had asked Momo to put a Kidô on the room to stop anyone but himself from shunpoing in or out, unless they had his permission to do so.

He unlocked the many locks on the door, and swung it open, expecting to see Matsumoto at the desk working, he hoped that as well. But she was no where to be seen.

He stepped into the room and looked around, she wasn't in the office.

_Whoosh!_

He span around, feeling the air whoosh past him to see a blur zipping out of the office, strawberry-blonde hair flying behind her as she yelled,

"Sayonara!"

"MATSUMOTO!" the infuriated Taicho yelled, much louder than the baka he was yelling at.

he walked over to the table, hoping that she had at least done the papers. She had done a quarter of them, but that was more than ever before, so he wasn't moaning. Then he saw a letter on top of the finished stack labelled_** '**__To the prodigy_**'**. He opened the letter and began to twitch at its contents.

_**To Taicho,**_

_**You're supposed to be a genius, right?**_

_**Well, I outsmarted you, what does that make me?**_

_**But remember, keep on doing mean things and you'll get a taste of your own medicine.**_

_**From Matsumoto the more cleverer genius!**_

_**PS; Check the door, that's how I've outsmarted you and given you a taste of your own medicine at the same time! Aren't I cleverersest!**_

_**PPS: Mwuahahahahhahahahahahaha**_

Tôshirô growled and stormed over to the door, which looked normal and had no imperfections, except from the corner, where it was still slightly frozen from him last getting news that Momo was hurt. After taking out his anger on the messenger, he had taken it out on his door, which was protected by Kidô after he had destroyed a couple of hundred doors with his spiritual pressure alone after shouting at Rangiku.

He pulled on the handle to find that it was locked, he checked the inside pocket of his shihakusho, his keys weren't there, she had obviously stolen them, damn her. But she had forgotten that he could shunpo out o his office.

"Ichi, ni, san ... now!" He attempted to shunpo, but was hit by an electric shock pulse that meant that he wasn't permitted to shunpo in or out. Damn her, she had reset the Kidô, but she had to have a reason for locking him away, he would just have to wait until she came with a ransom note or something. Until then, he would just have a cup of herbal mint tea.

Momo put a hand on her zanpakuto, not wanting to be ambushed without her weapon. She opened the wooden door tentatively, exhaling slowly. She walked into the room, just three steps, and took a look around the room, nothing unusual, yet.

Momo heard a shrill scream, she span around to see a sight that she definitely didn't want to see ...

Rangiku ran up to the petite girl and engulfed her in a bear hug, she was obviously flat-out drunk.

Momo was in the Seireitei's main bar, and had come to look for Rangiku, almost definite that she would be at the bar, and she was.

"Rangiku, I need help with something ..." Momo trailed off

"Oh, you want to confess to my Taicho don't you, we'll talk outside." Rangiku led Momo out of the back door. "Taicho is a bit ... dense, he won't know unless you just say it, he's not a genius in all areas it seems. If, you don't want to confess in front of his face, however, then I'll write a letter to him with a human world typewriter, then you just sign the envelope and I'll put it on his desk for you." The elder Shinigami finished

"Okay, we'll do the letter." Momo replied, nodding and blushing, feeling very nervous."But ... what if Shirô-cha- I mean, Hitsugaya-Kun doesn't love me?"

"Are you serious, Taicho is nuts about you, he's just too scared to admit it. And you even have a cute name for him, that is going all over the Shinibook today! Shirô-Chan, now that's great. Write his name on this envelope, and I'll type up a letter for you."

And the plan began.

**AN: I'm splitting this up into two or three different parts 'cause I'm going on holiday! Yay!**

**Remember, reviews mean requests!**

**Rockin-Chan**

**PS: I'm trying to start a kind of trend in which people write a signature at the end of their reviews and PM's, so here are my three!**

**TELL ME UR FAVORITE SIGNATURE ... please**

**Signature one:**

_**I ain't gonna write a signature, I'm on my 3ds' internet and touch screen ... wait a minute, does this count as a signature?**_

**Signature two:**

_**(quote from HitsuHina Fences)**_

_**I awake to see nothing but white, but not the white hair of my friend, but white walls, ceiling, bedcover, even my clothes are white.**_

_**I am alone**_

_**I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls,**_

_**And in the hall, there are people looking through,**_

_**The window in the door,**_

_**They know exactly what we're here for.**_

_**If you let me,**_

_**I could show you how to build your fences, set restrictions,**_

_**Separate from the world, the constant battle that you hate to fight,**_

_**Just blame the lime light.**_

**Signature three: (I said this to a bully)**

_**If I'm a pessimist, what does that make you?**_

_**If I'm not nice, then you're horrid.**_

_**If I'm rubbish at languages, then;Konnichiwa, watashi wa kore o konyu shitai to omoimasu momo onegai shimasu. Arigato. Oh, and by the way, you're a baka.**_

_**If I'm a bleach addict ... Thank god, you finally got it into your stupid little head.**_


	4. The Finale

**This will be the last chapter. I really couldn't think of anything else for this story, and I want to continue my Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic and start a few Fullmetal Alchemist ones.**

**The results of my Fukutaicho poll is as follows:**

**M. Hinamori – 30%**

**Y. Kusajishi – 20%**

**R. Abarai – 10%**

**S. Hisagi – 10%**

**K. Shiba – 10% **

**R. Matsumoto – 10%**

**R. Kuchiki – 10%**

**I have taken down the poll and it has been replaced with a FMA one.**

**My writing style has somewhat differentiated... I use longer words, last names, and not to mention this chapter will be a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer o' doom: I will never own Bleach, no matter how many times I ask Kurotsuchi to give me awesome drawing powers...**

**-Linebreak (seriously, I cannot be bothered to put these things in, so this will do.) -**

**Opening theme: The Only Exception by Paramore**

A week later, Matsumoto had finished the letter and slipped it onto the large, paperwork covered desk of her sleeping Taicho. The woman exited the office silently into the fresh morning air back to her quarters, where she slept, trying very hard not to be suspicious. Well... if you count sleeping as trying...

Half an hour later, Hitsugaya woke, seeing only white. The prodigy sat up and raised a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes when he felt a smooth surface obstructing him from rubbing his closed eye-lids. He worked his hand up his face until he reached his untamed, wild snowy hair. The captain found the top of the smooth thing and pulled it away from his face, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand as he did so. Aqua irises opened slowly, taking in the light at a steady pace until he could handle the morning sun beaming in through the high, thin window. Hitsugaya hadn't fully woken from his nightly hibernation, and he yawned as he looked at the thing that had been stuck to his head. It was a piece of paper that he had half-finished writing a report on the previous night.

The captain put the paper to one side and looked down at the mahogany table. He stared at the table. Then he stared at the floor below the table. Then he stared at the neat envelope sitting on the table. He continued to stare at it until he recognised the handwriting on the envelope. _Hinamori..._ The captain thought. Hitsugaya opened the letter with a letter opener in his desk's drawer, he didn't want to ruin the peach blossom envelope that he knew that she made herself. Hinamori had always loved art and she had downright refused to use the plain white envelopes used for standard delivery. The girl had taken a thousand envelopes apart, completely made them over and excruciatingly put them back together, creating some truly beautiful envelopes. What a shame that some of them were wasted on boring forms, but Hitsugaya always kept Hinamori's envelopes, each was individual. Other women had started to make their own, but everyone knew that Hinamori was the original creator of the envelope trend.

He read the contents of the letter and, for the fifth time in the last few minutes, he stared. After staring for a good five minutes, and re-reading the letter many times, the prodigy got up from his chair like an old man and shunpoed away to his quarters. Upon arrival, the captain searched inside his closet for something and pulled it out. Once he had put the item on, he shunpoed again, glancing at the clock as he did so. This was one thing that he was _not_ going to miss...

-Linebreak-

Hinamori scribbled her signature onto the final piece of paper and placed it precariously on top of the pile on her desk. She stood up quickly, tucked in her chair and dashed out of her office, buzzing as she ran down the fifth division hallway. The petite Fukutaicho dashed in and out of people, looking to the casual observer like a black blur as she sprinted to her quarters,

This was one thing that she was not going to miss.

-Linebreak-

_Rukongai, Junrinan._

A girl dressed in a cherry-red kimono carefully placed her slender hands above her head in the handholds of the huge oak tree. She placed one foot on a branch and carefully pulled herself up, using her hands and feet to climb to the top of the tree, where she sat on a perch, her mid-back length hair blowing carelessly in the wind. She reached above her head and pulled an acorn off of the tree, feeling it's smoothness and roundness. The girl smiled softly and inhaled the scent of the acorn. Her thoughts were broken as she heard approaching footsteps. She swivelled her head around and looked down, happy that she wasn't afraid of heights. Under the tree, she saw a boy wearing a icy-blue kimono with messy white hair standing under the tree, looking around the surrounding area as if he was looking for something. The girl smiled again as she stretched one arm out and opened her palm before snatching her arm back.

The boy with the white hair felt something hit his head. he bent down and searched on the floor until he found a smooth acorn. He gave a small smile and looked up at the girl in the kimono.

"There you are, Hinamori. Hey, you have your hair down today, it looks beautiful." he smiled again and climbed the tree so he could sit next to the girl. Hinamori was very rarely seen with her hair out of it's bun, let alone down. Peach blossoms were woven into her silky chocolate-brown hair.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun... Do you remember this tree?" The girl queried.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya gave a light laugh "I took a watermelon from Obaa-san's kitchen and you chased me out here..."

_Flashback_

_ "I'm not coming down!" The boy took another bite of watermelon. "MMMMMM SO NICE! Shame you can't have any, Hinamori!" The boy smirked and leant back, expecting to lean against a branch when..._

"THWACK! You came down like a rock. Obaa-san wasn't very happy..."

"Yeah... we should go see her..." Hinamori thought aloud. She jumped from the tree, despite being 16+ feet above the ground.

"HINAMORI!"

The girl disappeared for a moment before she landed softly on the floor.

"You scared the crap out of me! I almost..." he paused.

"Fell out of the tree?" the girl laughed

"Uruse!" He copied Hinamori, also jumping and shupoing. The two walked off to their adoptive grandmother's.

-Linebreak is your new best friend-

The two Shinigami sat on the roof of the house they grew up in, watching the sunset together, eating watermelon. They both reached down for the same slice and their hands brushed.

"Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-kun"

"That's okay, you have that piece, I'll go and ask Obaa-san for some more." The Taicho gave her the slice and jumped off the roof to go and get some more watermelon. The Fukutaicho sighed as she nibbled on the watermelon, looking off into the distance absentmindedly. The girl closed her eyes gently and inhaled the smell around her, the smell of home.

Suddenly, she felt something barge into her back as a hand wrapped around her mouth. Her eyes opened wide with surprise, her body wasn't responding, she couldn't breathe.

"HEY!" Came a voice. All Hinamori saw was a flash of white and the man who had been suffocating her flew back, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor a good fifteen feet away from the roof. "Hinamori, are you okay, did he hurt you?" The infuriated Taicho asked

"N-no, ar-arigato, Hitsugaya-kun."

"That's okay, I'll always be there for you, Momo."

**Owari**

**Ending Theme: Nightcore - I'm so lucky lucky**

**A bit of an odd ending, but oh well. Please check out my Fullmetal Alchemist fic, 333 Stupid Ways To Increase Your Alchemist Research Budget.**

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND SLENDERMAN TO HAUNT YOU!**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
